This relates to testing and, more particularly, to testing of electronic device structures.
Electronic devices such as computers, cellular telephones, music players, and other electronic equipment are often provided with wireless communications circuitry. In a typical configuration, the wireless communications circuitry includes an antenna that is coupled to a transceiver on a printed circuit board using radio-frequency cables and connectors. Many electronic devices include conductive structures with holes, slots, and other shapes. Welds and springs may be used in forming connections between such types of conductive structures and electronic device components.
During device assembly, workers and automated assembly machines may be used to form welds, machine features into conductive device structures, connect connectors for antennas and other components to mating connectors, and otherwise form and interconnect electronic device structures. If care is not taken, however, faults may result that can impact the performance of a final assembled device. For example, a metal part may not be machined correctly or a connector may not be seated properly within its mating connector.
Methods have been developed for detecting such types of manufacturing defects during device assembly. Testing for manufacturing defects typically involves transmitting radio-frequency test signals to the electronic device structures using a test station having a test fixture and radio-frequency test probes. The electronic device structures are placed within the test fixture. The radio-frequency test probes are used to contact the electronic device structures at desired locations while the electronic device structures are secured within the test fixture. The accuracy and precision with which the radio-frequency test probes make contact to the desired locations on the electronic device structures may impact the accuracy and consistency of test results gathered across different test stations.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways for accurately positioning the radio-frequency test probes in each test station.